


Beauty And Voldemort

by MistakenAngel



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: I saw this funny video on You Tube that Pistol Shrimps created, so I give them credit for the cover pic.But I thought about it, and thought that someone should do a story based on that video. This is going to be pretty AU, but yes, they will both be magically inclined, and so be recognized as Harry Potter characters. However, this will be very much a Beauty and the Beast story, where Prince Tom Gaunt was cursed to look like his Voldemort self. Got it? Good. Read if you wish, and I will try to make this as decent a Tomione story as possible...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a far away provence of wizarding England. There lived a wizarding kingdom where King Marvolo Gaunt lived with his Queen Merope. Marvolo was the next in line as the heir to Salazar Slytherin's legacy. For years, him and wife tried for children, and ended up with a series of miscarriages and still borns as their reward. When Prince Thomas was born, it was a bittersweet, but joyous occasion.

For a mere two weeks after the handsome heir to the throne was Christened with all due pomp and circumstance, Queen Merope died. King Marvolo Gaunt was devastasted, and refused all offers of marriage. Instead, he lavished his handsome son with all manner of gifts, toys, and when he grew older, the Prince had his pick of maidens in the kingdom.

The Prince grew spoiled, and had no real love in his heart for anyone, except maybe for himself. But as for other people, they were of no importance for him. He was the Prince, after all.

So it was, that when he turned seventeen, and became an official adult is where our story begins, for better or worse...


	2. The Curse Falls

Tom

  
Seventeen. For years, he had looked forward to the opportunity to come into his full power, and prove to his father that he was worthy to rule the Gaunt lands better than him. Now, he would be declared King in waiting at long last! He could just feel the satisfying weight of the crown at last.

He dressed in his best black robes, and when he was ready to go, he thought that he looked very dashing, indeed.

The ballroom was resplendent with all of its emerald and silver finery, the colors of his house. The waltzing was in full swing, and already couples were dancing, but the ladies all flocked to him.

He danced with a few of them. But then, a wizened old crone in a withered black cloak wandered into the ballroom. She held up a perfect red rose, and croaked, "My Prince. It is quite cold outside. Might I have the comfort of a fire to warm these old bones, and perhaps a crust of bread from your tables? I promise that I will make it worth your while."

Prince Thomas Gaunt could see nothing but a disgusting, ancient old woman with a withered, leprous face. "Begone, foul squib! Me and my guests will not have you darken my doorstep ever again."

The old crone looked up at him, imploringly. She held up the rose yet again. "Please, young Sire. Please show kindness to your most humble servant. I promise I shall not bother you again."

Tom looked down on this woman, and felt nothing but utter contempt and disgust for her. He trained his wand on her, and threatened, "If you do not leave, I will kill you. Avada--"

But before he could utter the last fatal word of the killing curse, the old woman stood tall, and proud, and she snapped her fingers over herself. A tall, beautiful veela witch with pearlescent blonde hair, and violet eyes stood, dressed in a flowing black gown that left no illusions that her body was absolutely stunning.

Prince Tom, moved by the veela's ethereal beauty, fell to his knees in supplication, tucking his wand into his robes. "Forgive me, my Lady. I...I did not know you were so very beautiful. With your powers on my side, we could be unstoppable as King and Queen. Marry me."

But the veela enchantress laughed coldly. "Ah. How very typical of your House, Lord Gaunt of Slytherin House. I had such high hopes that you would be kinder. But alas. However, I see a sliver of goodness in your heart, and it is because of this goodness that I will spare your life for your egregious insult in attempting to kill me.

"I give this red rose freely to you, picked from my palace gardens just this morning on my journey to your kingdom. The petals will shed each year that you do not find a witch, or muggle woman who is willing to look past your inner ugliness, and love you for you. If you cannot find a witch, or muggle lady who will love the real you, you will remain a grotesque monster until the day you draw your last breath. Farewell, Thomas Gaunt."

She waved her hands, and before the entire kingdom, Prince Tom's skin turned corpse white, his nose shrank to a snake's slit where his nostrils once were, and his eyes became blood red. His once fine, long fingers became claw-like, and monstrous, indeed. He, and his entire castle, were cursed, and only true love could break the spell. For who could ever learn to love a monster?


	3. A Quiet Life

Hermione

  
The main rooster let out his tell tale call at 5AM sharp, and in all honesty, I wanted to roast him alive. But this was every morning. The sun wouldn't be up for another two hours, but that did not mean that chores couldn't be put to the wayside just because I needed to return Macbeth back to Mr Weasley, the book seller.

I hated to not return the book, but I never liked to borrow books from him when his business was in selling them, not lending them out to villagers. But then again, not many people in the village were literate, and they thought I was weird for being an educated young lady. No, if you weren't being a baby machine for some farmer, and his own personal maid, you were nothing in this village as a young woman.

I wanted more than that. Of course, I wanted to eventually marry, but I was unsure about the children aspect of it. I knew that there was a great deal of pain, and health problems related to pregnancy, and survival was not guaranteed.

My bare feet touched the bare floorboards of my bedroom, and I felt instantly cold. Sunlight streamed through my curtains, and I got dressed via magic into my usual work dress. I adjusted my homemade bodice, and readjusted the hook and eyes on the front of my gown. I had a modest blouse on underneath my dress, but it did not hide the fact that I had a fairly curvy chest. I was not over curvy, but my height made me look willowy. If I had been wearing a noblewoman's gown, my bosom would be spilling out, as is the latest fashion. But I am far from wealthy.

I went downstairs, and did not see my father in the kitchen, which at this hour, meant that he was in his lab brewing potions for his apothecary shop in the village.

I went about my chores on the farm: milking the dairy heifers, and feeding the chickens, mucking out Phillipe's stall, and Marie's as well, and otherwise making sure that all of the animals were well cared for by the time lunch rolled around.

I was preparing lunch when he emerged from his lab. "High time you showed up," I said. "Marie is having an upset stomach from the last batch of feed, so I left that little detail for you to clean up, since that was Mama's mare."

My father groaned at that, and I noticed that he had snarflapod juice all over his tunic. "I'm sorry about that, Min' dear. But if I don't get these healing potions made for the hospital in the next village over, they will not have enough come winter."

I hated asking this question, but it had to be asked nonetheless: "Papa, couldn't you just pay Professor Snape for the potions? He is one of the best Potions Masters in Europe, and I've learned so much from him, even if he is a bit...snarky, and well, anti social."

My father narrowed his eyes. "No, absolutely not! I won't owe anything to that crazy hermit! I fail to see why he fascinates you so, Hermione. I don't care if he is one of the youngest Potions Masters ever recorded, and you are apprenticing under him, the wizard is dangerous, and dark, and--"

"And not worthy of my time, or regard," I recited in a bored tone. "Yes, Papa, I know, you have told me so many times. But he's my friend, and," _My occasional lover, oh, do say it, that will make this day even more interesting,_ "We understand one another, even if he can be a jerk at times."

At that moment, I was so grateful that my father was a mediocre wizard, and only got through his third year of Hogwarts. "I know, Hermione. But please, please be careful around him."

"I will, Papa, I promise."

"Good. I have to go," He said, hugging me. "I have potions to deliver, and the road is long. I will be back tonight, I promise."

We shared a tender hug, and it was the last embrace we shared, because as he set off with his supplies in his cart, hooked up to Phillipe, our brown draft horse. I waved goodbye to him, and after he was gone, I set off for the village, not knowing that I would have more things to worry about than my on again, off again lover Severus Snape, or Draco Malfoy, the rich mysoginist pig who haunted me like a shadow in the local village...


	4. Another Petal Falls

Tom

  
The snows. When was the last time he had seen green grass? Flowers without frost on them, save the blood red rose underneath the enchanted glass? The answer was that it had been years. There was another petal gone from the rose. He groaned.

His bedroom was once beautiful, and immaculate. But as the years went on, it became decayed and dusty with age. He heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," He called.

Two dementors floated in, and one of them said, "Sire, a rider approaches."

"A witch or wizard?"  
"Difficult to say."

"Surveillance this rider, and if they get too close to the castle, imprison him or her," Tom ordered.

"Yes, Sire," The other dementor said in their whisper language.

"Leave. I would be alone."

The dementors floated out of the bedroom. He went to the tapestry room, and looked at the family portrait. His father died a month after the curse fell upon him, and all of this castle, and his courtiers.

Snakes, dementors, and household objects had become the Royal court. But he knew that the outside world knew nothing of him, or the once beautiful, prosperous kingdom that once existed.

His nails dug into his palms, and he could feel blood drip from his hands on to the floor. He began to pace, and brood. He needed to break this curse, and fast, he could not afford to live the rest of his life as a snake faced monster. He opened up his hands, and the curse healed his wounds. Of course, any attempt at suicide, and the curse repelled it. Even the killing curse had no affect on him. Yay. Good ole' curse strikes again.

He was in the library trying to find some obscure spell, counter curse, anything that could aid him in removing this curse laid upon him, and his entire kingdom.

He heard the slithering of a snake, and looked down, and saw Nagini on the floor. "Yes, Nagini?"

" _The rider has been captured, Sire,"_ Nagini hissed quietly. " _He is a wizard, a mediocre one. He_ _claimed that he wished for shelter after his horse threw him off after the wolves spooked it. He is in the dungeon now."_

"Thank you, Nagini, that will be all," Tom said. The anaconda snake slithered out. He went back to his bedroom, and changed into a fresh set of black robes.

He took out his wand, and held it. It was made of a pale elm, and a phoenix feather as its core. He received his wand when he turned eleven in a grand ceremony in the throne room. He remembered it like it was yesterday, but little bit, by little bit that old life was being slowly eroded away.

The dungeon was cold and frigid as he walked down the stairs with his wand lit. The man was in his late middle age, and Nagini was right, his power was mediocre, borderline squib level power. He had dusty mouse brown hair, and he was dressed as an apothecary. How would an apothecary wander this far from the village? The answer was it did not matter, trespassing was forbidden in his kingdom.

"Who are you?" He asked the wizard. "Why have you decided to trespass on my land?"

The man looked up at him, and shivered in fear. "I...I just wanted shelter and food to live. Please let me out!"

"No. You trespassed. You are exiled here forever as my prisoner," Tom said. "That is my final ruling on the matter."

"Nooo!" The prisoner screamed. He left, and a week later that was when the witch who would change his life forever showed up on his doorstep...


	5. A Village Jaunt

Hermione

The village was the same provincial, small township as I had ever known it. The same Tudor style buildings, the same fountain in the center of the village, the same cobblestone roads that linked all of the villagers homes. I made a beeline to Weasleys, the bookseller shop. 

But then, I spotted Lord Malfoy's carriage coming my way. I saw it stop at the Hoghead bar. I quickly made my way inside the book store. The service bell jingled above the main door. Mr Weasley came out from the stock room. 

He was a somewhat fat ginger haired man wearing a dusty frock coat, and trousers. "Ah, Hermione. I am pleased to see you, dear. Are you here to borrow another book? I had some new ones brought in."

I grew excited by that. "Oh, I'm just here to return Macbeth. May I see these other books?"

Mr Weasley smiled happily at that, and said, "Ron, do bring those two books I just got in."

I cringed inwardly at Arthur Weasley's words. He had been trying to set me and Ron up for years. I did not like Ron, he was stupid, foul smelling, and had the most atrocious facial blemishes. Oh, and he had a disgusting hump on his back. Thank Merlin, he was a squib. I heard Ron's slobbering, breath before he arrived in the room.

"Yes, daddy?" Ron asked, his foul breath smelling like garlic and rancid eggs at the same time. Eww. 

"Ron, bring those three new books," Mr Weasley said. "And for Merlin's sake, go brush your teeth, boy."

When Ron left the main room, Mr Weasley sighed in frustration. "You must forgive Ron. His health taxes him so. But I still fail to see why you do not favor him."

"Um, because he is distasteful, Mr Weasley," I admitted. "Here is your copy of Macbeth back. I enjoyed it immensely, of course."

"I see. Well, a father can dream."  
"Yes, we can all do that."

I looked through the new selections that came straight from Diagon Alley of London. I would never be able to afford any of these books. Nor did my father have the resources to send me to Hogwarts for schooling, which is why I was tutored by Severus Snape himself whenever he had the time. He had recently graduated from Luteins Potions Academy, and despite how eccentric the village found him, I learned a lot from him. I found a well worn copy of The Prince, and thumbed through it.

"Ah, Machiavelli," Mr Weasley said happily. "A fascinating read that. But why on Earth a muggle book? It is very black and white in its views on how a kingdom should be run."

  
"Lovely," I said lazily. I looked at my pocketwatch, and noticed that it was time for my lessons. "May I borrow this? I have other errands to run."

"Of course. Come back soon now."  
"I will, thank you, Mr Weasley."

He handed me the book, and I put it in my reticle that I enchanted with the Undetectable Extension Charm. I left the book shop, and did my other chores. But it was when I was halfway to Snape's home in the forest that I felt a hand clamp down on my mouth.

I reacted instantly, and elbowed whoever was holding me in the stomach. I drew my wand on Draco Malfoy, of course it was. He was the son of Lord Lucius Malfoy, and was just as spoiled and privileged as any Malfoy before him.

"Leave me alone, Draco!" I shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in you, and will never be for that matter?"

Draco laughed. "Aw, don't be like that Minnie baby. You know I can't resist a witch who plays hard to get."

He tried to reach for me, but I kneed him in his privates, and ran further into the woods. But Draco caught up with me, and he tried to rape me, but then, as he was getting his trousers unbuttoned, Draco was stunned from behind. I jumped out of the way in fright, and saw Severus standing in front of me.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asked, coming to me.

I shook my head, and he hugged me. I cried in his arms, and he held me close for a long time. He kissed my forehead, and said, "Well, we can't just let him lie down in the road, now can we? What do you want done with him?"

I looked up at him, and then at the sprawled out, unconscious figure of Draco Malfoy lying in the forest road. "I suppose it is time that he have complete amnesia concerning me. He has been trying to bed me for months, and this is the last straw."

Severus grinned. "Understood. I will see it done. Go into the house, I will meet you there."

"But--"  
"Now, Hermione."

I knew that there was no point in arguing with him when he was like this, so I just let him be. I found his home easily enough: it was a large a frame cabin home that bordered Lake Crystal. It was a beautiful, serene property, but it was heavily warded against muggles and dark wizards, and to them, the property looked like it had a nasty fishing shack on it, and nothing else. The front door was unlocked and I went inside.

I made myself two sandwiches, and poured out some lemonade into two water goblets. I put these items out on the kitchen table, and ate my sandwich. Within a few minutes, Severus came in the cabin, and locked the door behind him. He saw me eating lunch, and sat down where his plate was.

"Well, I obliviated him, so you shouldn't worry about him any more," Severus informed me. "But if he hurt you, I swear I will kill him."

I reached my hand across the table, and squeezed his hand. He kissed it, and sighed. "I'm sorry, I know you said that you wanted more time."

I withdrew my hand. "No, it's okay. I...I still want to try, but remember your mother freaked out when you proposed the last time, and I just don't want to deal with telling my father that I'm not as pure as he thinks I am."

Severus laughed. "Sweetheart, you are well within age. Honestly, I fail to see what the issue is regarding us. We became lovers naturally, and I still haven't stopped loving you, Hermione."

A tear fell down my cheek. "I know, Severus. But you're also my tutor, doesn't that complicate things for you?"

He moved his chair to my side, and he tilted my chin to look into his lovely black eyes. "No, it does not. I told you that. Do you want to work, or relax for a bit?"

"Work," I decided. "I need to get my mind off of this. We can table us for another discussion afterwards."

We finished lunch, and he had the dishes wash, rinse, and dry themselves magically. We then spent the afternoon diving into my studies, even helping him with his potions experiments, which were, of course, very advanced in nature. I knew my magical education was very advanced, and I was getting my credits, but in teacher mode, Severus was a very demanding, very strict teacher, and often made me cry on more than one occasion whenever I got a particular spell or charm wrong.

Another student would be scared of him, or even resent him for working them as hard as Snape did to me, but he made me feel challenged, and I relished thinking outside the box. All afternoon, we spent working, and when dinner came around, I made a nice dinner for the two of us.

"Where is your mom?" I asked, as we were finishing up dinner. "I didn't see her all day."

"Sick with dragon pox," Severus said, guarded. "She is up in her room, quarantined. I'm afraid it's gone into the final stages."

"I'm so sorry, Severus," I said, meaning it. "She didn't like me, but I suspect that had to do with her prejudices, not mine."

Severus nodded. It was getting dark outside, and soon, it would be too unsafe for a woman to travel alone. "You can always stay here, you know that."

I nodded. "Very well. But I need to get back home at first light, I have a lot of chores to do."

"As you wish."

We went to bed, and I curled up in his arms safe and sound. It would be the last pleasant sleep that I would have for a long time, because in the afternoon, Phillipe returned, without my father, and his cart, and I knew that something had happened, and it was bad, very bad, indeed...


	6. The Rescue Mission

Hermione

  
I woke up to pleasure as Severus was between my legs, licking up and down my slit. "Mmm..." I moaned. "Severus..."

He popped his head up, and he winked, smiling wickedly. "May I continue? It would be such a shame if I had to stop now."

I chuckled. "Go ahead. Merlin knows I have woken you enough times in similar ways."

"Call it payback."  
"Just pleasure me already, git."  
"Yes, ma'am."

He began to thoroughly eat me out, and I quickly found my release. Severus kissed up my body, his lips peppering me with little kisses as he nipped me playfully. He fitted himself to my entrance, and I moved with him as we kissed passionately, and made love. When we finished, we snuggled for a bit, kissing lazily.

"Okay, now I really have to go," I chided him. "You have delayed me long enough."

Severus wrapped his arms around my waist as I sat up. He kissed the back of my neck. "You could always stay with me, Hermione. You know of my feelings for you."

"I know, Severus. I just..."

Severus sighed heavily. "It was a mistake of mine to push you away as I did. Can you ever forgive me, Hermione?"

I turned my head to look at him. "I already did. But I'm still not sure if I truly love you. I have no wish to lead you on either way."

"I know. I am always here for you, Hermione, you know that," Severus finally said.

I kissed him softly. "I know. Thank you for understanding. I just want to be sure before giving you a definite answer either way."

"I understand."

We got ready to leave, and we said goodbye at the front door. "Take care of yourself, Hermione. I hate leaving you here alone by yourself."

"I know. I will be careful, I promise," I promised, meaning every word.

We shared a tender, deep kiss. Severus left me there on the doorstep of my house. If I had known what was going to happen next I would have had him stay with me. But in that moment, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Severus apparated away with a loud pop, and I went into the house and cleaned it up to my usual stringent standards of cleanliness.

When the sun was about to set, that was when Phillippe showed up, looking scared, and skittish.

"Easy, boy," I soothed. "Where is Papa?"

Phillippe whinnied in response. He sounded so sad and scared. I fed him a red apple, and quickly packed some essentials. I put on my cloak, and armed myself with my wand and my father's flintlock pistol. I tucked the pistol in my skirts, and mounted Phillipe's saddle, and grabbed his reins.

"Okay, boy, take me to Papa," I ordered gently. Phillippe took off at a gallop, and of course, my skirts went flying up on either side. Normally, I would care about such false modesty, but this was no time to adhere to etiquette.

Phillippe took me through the woods, and he seemed to know exactly where to go, because I had no clue otherwise. Phillippe led me to a fog border, and I could sense the wards that told me that I was coming to a wizard's residence.

"Lumos Maxima," I cast. The end of my vine wrapped wand illuminated, and I dismounted from my horse.

I led Phillipe by foot, saying soothing words to him. The wards opened up, and I wondered why. Was the owner of this place leading her in to kill me? Or were they merely curious? Either way, I was on my guard for whatever came my way.

Phillippe came along very reluctantly. The fog opened up, and what was revealed on the other side made my eyes go wide with astonishment. On the other side of the fog, laid a huge courtyard that bordered a breathtaking, but dark and forboding castle.

Four dementors began to float towards me, and I performed the patronus charm. My otter patronus came out of the end of my wand, and drove them off. I had no idea why Phillippe led me to this mysterious castle, but I could tell that the owners of this castle were exorbitantly wealthy.

"Eat your heart out, Malfoys," I murmured out loud.

I took off my travel bag, and no sooner had I done that when Phillippe bolted, and ran off the grounds. I scowled after my horse, and I had no choice but to encroach further on to the property.

I found the front door easily enough, and used the huge dragon door knocker to knock on the door. The door swung open, as if by its own volition. I had a very bad feeling about this place. I instantly regretted not bringing Severus with me, he was a soldier in the last wizarding war, and would know what to do next. But no, I had to be prideful, and refuse his protection. Well, you live and learn.

"Um, hello?" I called out. "I...I'm sorry to just barge in here like this, but my father mistakenly came here, and his horse led me to here. Do you know where he could be?"

I heard a snake slithering, and looked down to hear a woman's voice in my head. " _You are expected. Follow me, please, my Lady."_

I blushed at that. "I...Thank you, but I'm no lady. Who are you?"

" _Nagini, Miss,"_ The anaconda replied. _"I am the housekeeper...was the housekeeper, I should say, until a veela enchantress cursed this castle, and the entire Royal court, because Prince Tom was rude to her. He has to find a witch to love him until the last petal of his rose falls, or he will look monstrous forever."_

 _"_ I...Um, kind of have a lover already," I stammered. "Well, we're not exactly serious. But it does explain the strangeness of this place. Have you seen an older wizard? Shoulder length bushy, graying brown hair, kind of short? Dressed like an apothecary?"

" _Yes, Miss...What is your name?"_  
"Hermione Granger."

" _Follow me, please, Miss Hermione,"_ Nagini said politely.

I followed the huge anaconda snake down to the dungeon levels of the castle, and each cell was more forboding than the last. In the farthest cell was...my father!

"Papa!"

"Hermione? Pumpkin, is that you?" My father demanded.

I ran to my father, and I fell to my knees, and held his hands through the bars. "Your hands are like ice. Did you try getting out of here magically?"

My father shook his head. "No, the dementors took my wand. You know that I can't cast the patronus charm. I'm surprised that you can."

I didn't want to argue about Severus Snape, let alone tell my father that he was helping me to get my credits to qualify for graduation from Hogwarts without physically attending Hogwarts itself.

"Oh, well, I just learned it in a book, of course," I lied, brushing off his probing. "Never mind about that, I need to get you out of here."

My father looked about the dungeon with frightened, wary eyes. "There's no time, ma Belle! Listen, you have to get out of here! I'm old, I've lived my life. You have your whole life ahead of you. If you don't leave now, _he_ won't let you leave."

I thought over what Nagini said, and knew she was talking about Prince Thomas of House Gaunt, whose family had ruled these lands for three hundred years. She said that she looked like a monster.

I heard a sound, as if someone was creeping up on me, and I lit my wand. "Show yourself! Even enemy wizards do not attack from the shadows, unless they are cowards."

I heard a cold chuckle. "How sweet. You actually believe yourself to be a threat to me...veela."

My father's face looked thunderstruck. "H-How did you know, demon?"

I saw a tall, cloaked man approach me, but kept to the shadows, so as not to show his face. I heard him put on something, and I saw a rather beautiful silver mask that covered up his entire face step into the light of the hallway torches. Two blood red eyes seemed to burn from behind the slits of the mask like two twin flames, cold and accusatory.

"Know? Oh, I could smell it on her the moment she stepped into this castle," The specter said, almost lazily. "Hmm..I should say that she is a royal veela, and has had many glamors placed on her to hide the truth of her parentage to her. Who is she, old man?"

"My...I found her in my field as a baby. There was a note in a beautiful, script hand in a flowered basket," My father confessed in a dull monotone, as if he was tired of living a lie any longer. "She was in a flowered basket, and she had this lovely pearl blonde hair with enchanting violet eyes flecked with blue. Her skin glowed, and the note said that she was Princess Hermione of Mithrain, the veela kingdom. The note said that I was never to tell Hermione about her true legacy until she turned eighteen. But...But I forgot to do it." He turned to me, and began sobbing, "I'm so sorry, ma Belle. I'm not your father. But my wife couldn't have children of her own, and--"

"Silence!" The specter shouted. "You will reveal your memories via your pensieve strands, and do not alter the memories, or I will torture you for hours while she watches."

My foster father dried his tears, and said with great resignation, "Take them. Hermione deserves to know the truth. The whole truth."

The specter came forward, and a bone white wand was produced, wielded by a pale white hand with sharp claws for nails. He had a few potion vials on hand, and he began siphoning the memories straight from his brain. When the vials were stoppered, and full to the brim, he pocketed them in his black robes, and then he turned his wand on my foster father.

"Cru--"

"No!" I shouted. "Haven't you terrorized him enough?! Let him live, obliviate him, and I will happily take his place."

The specter's eyes registered complete shock at my willingness to give up my life for this mediocre wizard who raised me as his own daughter.

"You...You would willingly take his place?" He asked me, his voice more questioning, and less cold than before. "He trespassed on my lands, and now you wish to serve as my prisoner instead? The sentence is for life, do you understand?"

I could feel my world crash down around me. I would never see my farm, never see Severus Snape again! What in the world did I just agree to? "I...I understand. Please free him, and you can torture me, sleep with me, do what you want with me, I don't care, as long as you free him."

He looked like he would like nothing more than to both kill and sleep with me, not necessarily in that order.

"As you wish."

He waved his wand, and the locks disengaged from the cell door, and my foster father rushed to me. We shared a tender hug, and then my foster father said, "I'm ready, monster. Do your worst."

"Obliviate," My captor cast with his bone white wand. His memories were wiped within the blink of an eye, and I followed my captor as he ordered the dementor guards to escort him off of the castle grounds.

I watched my old life fade away with the departure of the only father figure of my life, and I could not help if I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. When the dementors reported that the trespasser was gone, my captor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Leave us," He ordered. "We would be alone."

"If I see your face, something tells me that I won't like what I see," I said warily.

My captor chuckled. "Oh, without a doubt you won't. My curse makes it impossible for any witch to find anything appealing about me on any level."

  
He removed his mask, and his face was, indeed, the stuff of nightmares. But there was a vulnerability in his blood red gaze that spoke to me, as if to say, 'please, please don't hate me.'

I reached out to touch his cheek, and he drew away from me. "Enough. It is enough that you have seen me. When you awake the next day, you will look your true self, unlike myself. You may go anywhere you wish on the grounds, except the West wing."

"What's in the--"

"It's forbidden! You are dismissed," He ordered brusquely.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. The less we see each other, the better off we both will be."

I turned on my heel, and wandered back inside the castle. Of course, I became quickly lost, until Nagini found me. She directed me to a bedroom, and I quickly located the bed. As soon as I laid down on it, I quickly cried out my heartbreak over losing my old life, and I feared this new one. What would happen? Could I handle living with a snake faced monster the rest of my life? I honestly did not know, all I knew was that the first day of my imprisonment had left me more heartbroken than I could say, and the days passed slowly as I refused to eat day by day...


	7. Hunger Strike

Tom

  
On the fifth day of Princess Hermione's imprisonment, he began to get worried about her. She was wasting away, and he had certainly not barred her from eating, but she simply refused to do so. He was looking at the rose yet again, and saw the damn enchantress in his bedroom.

She did not try to come to the castle in her old crone disguise, there was no need for such deception any more. She wore an elegant ivory gown, and her long blonde hair fell in soft rivulets. She was truly beautiful, even with her white angel wings folded tightly against her body.

"How could you imprison my daughter??" She demanded, her violet eyes welling up with unshed tears. "She was perfectly fine living a peasant's life with that farmer I set her up with as her father. You aren't meant to be hers."

"You think I wanted her here?? You are mistaken if you believe that I have harmed one hair on her head," Tom retorted angrily. "It is her fault alone that she wastes away in her chambers. I gave her the run of the castle, save my chambers, even command of my servants. How _dare_ you accuse me, when you made me look like a freak to begin with?! Give me back my looks, it would be far easier to charm her that way."

But the veela Queen simply laughed in his face. "Oh, no. No, I don't think so, little wizard Prince. No, you will charm her, and if you fail to make her fall in love with you, well, there is one that I prefer far more than you to have her. But do decide quickly, little wizard Prince, time is wasting, tic, tic, tock. Oh, and if that should happen, and you remain cursed after the last petal falls, just know that it was all due to your hubris on that fateful night you turned away a helpless old crone."

"Fuck you, you vindictive, cruel witch!" Tom shouted. "Could I have given you shelter, fed you, whatever? Yes, easily. But what have your people done? You charm and scheme your way into every pureblood family's beds in order to further your bastardized elven line. You claim it is because you have found your mate in that witch or wizard, when in reality, it is the only way to lift yourselves out of the muck and mire of your vampiric legacy. So, don't go comparing the machinations of cruelty on a seventeen year old wizard Prince."

Rage welled up inside the veela Queen Celesta. "You...You are well informed on magical history. But it does not absolve you of your debt to me."

"Didn't you listen to me? I said that your curse is both asinine and nonsensical. Change me back, now," Tom ordered.

But the enchantress laughed in his face. "Impress me, and I might think of it. Oh wait, I do not go back on my word. No, you're just going to have to attempt to use those famous charms through that haggard Nosferans face of yours. Have fun, Prince Thomas."

She apparated away with a loud pop, giggling as if this were the height of hilarity. He tore apart yet another chair in his bedroom in his rage.

"Fuck!" He nearly bellowed. "Fuck! _Fuck_! **FUCK**! Godsdamn veelas!"

He stared at the enchanted red rose. A cold smile wreathed his thin lips. Well, if the spoiled veela Princess wouldn't eat to survive, then there really was no point, was there? He snapped his fingers, and Nagini and few of her under servants slithered in the room.

"Insist that our guest eats," He ordered. "I don't give a shit how depressed she feels, or whatever asinine feminine bullshit she is going through. She is the veela Princess, and she will eat even if I have to magically force the food down her throat myself."

Nagini hissed angrily at her underlings. " _Sire, perhaps if you tried to speak to her like a civilized wizard, instead of the spoiled brat your subjects thought you were, then perhaps she would think of eating. She lost her only father figure, and a...well, she could not exactly hide her feelings for a past lover in the village when I scanned her mind."_

Why he felt an intense feeling of jealousy well up inside of him at that admission he had no idea, but it was there all the same. Still, she was no virgin, that was intriguing. Tom smiled knowingly at that bit of leverage that he could use against her like the good little Slytherin he was.

"Do you know his name?"  
" _Severus Snape_."

He went hot and cold over that admission. No, no, no! Impossible. The little bitch lay with his family's bitterest enemies!! Godsdamn it all! The Snapes were a rogue branch from the Prince royal line, and they fought against his father in the last wizarding war that rallied behind the Gaunts, or Grindlewald's treasonous plot to steal his father's rightful throne, and legacy from underneath of him. It was no wonder that the Prince scion was living in exile after his family were declared traitors after half of his family's heads rolled, and placed on spikes for the treasonous pieces of shit they were.

Oh, he would enjoy killing his rival very much if the fool got it into his head to come to claim what was never his to begin with. But he would cross that bridge when he came to it, of course. The only thing that mattered was the ending of this curse. Yes, that was his only mission at this point with the end goal of regaining his looks again. After that, he would crush this last stunted tree of the cursed Prince family; with great pleasure, he might add. The cursed Prince laughed, and it was a cold, bitter laugh without any warmth in it whatsoever. Oh yes, vengeance would be his, and it would be very sweet, indeed...


	8. Be Our Guest

Hermione

  
My stomach growled as I laid on my bed. How long had it been since I had gone on my hunger strike? The answer was a week. Nagini slithered into my room, and she hissed sadly, " _You should eat, my Lady. Please, not even Prince Tom wishes for you to starve yourself. Ignore him for the moment, think of your own survival."_

"You're right, of course. But he acts like he hates me," I said, twirling a lock of hair around my index finger. It was odd that it was now blonde, and almost as white as snow. "Was he always so cruel? So, cold?"

Nagini climbed up on to my bed beside her, and I pet her smooth, leathery scales. " _He was...spoiled, given everything from birth as the next line to the Gaunt royal line. It made him very unkind. When he was cursed, he refused an enchantress shelter and food the day he turned seventeen. He begged for her mercy, but she refused. She took his looks from him, his very kingdom from him. She could have killed him, but there is goodness in him, my Lady. It is very small, and faint, but it is there. I believe that you can remove this curse."_

"How can I love him?" I asked. "He's so wretched looking, and so cold?"

" _If you cannot, then we are all lost in this purgatory,"_ Nagini answered. " _Please try, my Lady. Can you do that?"_

I realized that I had no real choice in the matter. "Very well. I will, of course, try. Please show me to the dining room so I can eat."

The enchanted wardrobe, Elisa, helped me to pick out a nice lime green dress, and I did the rest of the preparations with the use of magic. When I was all ready to go, Nagini led me through the dark and forboding castle to a large, formal dining area. Plates, silverwear, cups, and other household goods put before me a lovely dinner fit for a Queen. I tucked into it eagerly, and I did not notice my captor come into the room, until it was too late.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," I apologized. "I can always leave."

"No, that is not necessary," He replied, sitting down across from me. "As it happens, I am hungry as well."

We ate for a bit in silence before I asked the most burning question on my mind, "If you are Prince Thomas, surely someone has heard of your father's reign. King Marvolo was a great ruler in his time, or so the dusty history books would tell us."

Tom smiled, and it was a true one. "Apparently, you are one of the few that even remembers that this kingdom belongs to the Gaunts. We were called Slytherins before Lord Salazar's death, naturally. Of course, the history books also say that the Princes should rule these lands instead. But of course, you would know all about them, since you bedded one of them before coming here."

I felt my face burn with shame. But something in me snapped as I realized that he was trying to shame Severus Snape as well. "My love life, or lack thereof, has _nothing_ to do with you! And besides, I have no idea what you are talking about, you deluded snake faced freak! If this is your attempt to charm me, you had better think again, because I am far from charmed. You disgust me. We will not have this discussion again. Good night to you, my Lord."

I left as fast as my legs could carry me out of the room, and began to wander the castle. How, or why I ended up in the West wing of the castle, I still do not know, but I did that night, and what happened next scared me deeply.

I found myself in a dusty, dilapidated bedroom that was once beautiful and grand. I saw a portrait that had been torn, and nearly shredded to pieces.

"Lumos," I cast with my wand. The end of my wand lit up, illuminating everything, including the portrait. A stoic, handsome man with dark brown hair, and beard stood beside a very beautiful lady. Positioned just below them was a young man who was very handsome. He had dark brown hair like his father, and he had his father's brown eyes as well. If this was Prince Tom, I could see just how much removing the curse meant to him.

He was very good looking, but for some reason, it did nothing for me. Perhaps, if he were a kinder person I could feel more inclined, but I was not. Then I saw the most perfect red rose I had ever seen in my life. There were several petals scattered on the table, and a lovely silver hand mirror lay beside it, one a lady would have in her vanity set. I suddenly felt the urge to touch the rose, just to see if it was as magical as I was sensing it to be.

  
Carefully, very carefully, I lifted the glass dome off of the rose, and touched one of the velvet soft petals. Instantly, I saw visions flash in my consciousness of a beautiful land of high elves, and veelas, unicorns, dragons, and a Queen upon a crystal throne, her hair, and beauty incomparable to the others at court. My _mother_. I tried to reach for my mother, and I felt a cold hand on my shoulder bringing me back to reality.

I felt a hand grab me by the throat, and choke my air supply. My visions ended, and I saw Tom in his snake cursed visage lift me up off of my feet.

"You spying, veela bitch!" He shouted. "How dare you come into my room, and destroy the one thing keeping me alive!!"

"I...I'm sorry!"

He let go of me, throwing me to the floor. I grabbed at my throat, and coughed. "Get out!"

"But....But the rose."

"I said...GET OUT YOU FILTHY VEELA BITCH!!" He bellowed at me.

I did not need to be told twice. I ran, and I did not stop until I grabbed my wand, and bag from my room, and left the castle, and all those who lived there. I would not stay in that cursed hell hole one more minute if it meant that my life was going to be in danger.

The stables had no horses to speak of, but I didn't care, I could make my way out of the castle easily enough by foot, and then disapparate away before I was caught. Everything was working fine in my mind, until the wolves showed up to stop me in my tracks...


	9. The Beast's Rescue Mission

Tom

  
Tom watched as Princess Hermione left the castle grounds. The dementor guards wanted to go after her, but he called them off. "No. I will go after her myself. I don't give a damn if the wards that veela bitch Queen put in place try to kill me. I drove her away, it is my responsibility to bring her back."

"Yes, Sire," One of the dementors said. "We will wait for you both to arrive back here in safety."

Tom nodded, and he called to a unicorn from his stable. It was a black one, and much more tarnished by the curse than the others in his herd. "Hey there, Florian. Would you mind taking me to where my guest is trying to escape?"

Florian stomped his foot in annoyance, and snorted. Tom got him an apple, and the black unicorn ate it up greedily, and mussed him for more apples.

He laughed, "No, you greedy pig, I don't have any more. You might get more if you get us back in one piece."

Florian looked like he was rolling his eyes. He got on, and the unicorn took off at a gallop; his horse riding skills were rusty, but he remembered enough to handle being on such a spirited horse. Even magical horses were charmed by carrots and apples. He gripped the unicorn's hair, and gripped the unicorn with his legs as he galloped on into the woods.

The wards began to slash at him with a thousand slashes, and he put up strong a shield charms, but some of them got through. But he couldn't worry about that, he had to get to Hermione. For some reason, he sensed that she was in danger.

He heard the howling of wolves nearby, and Hermione trying to fight off some wolves that had her surrounded. Her wand was lying in pieces, and a wolf was trying to maul her. He reacted instinctively, and began firing killing curses off at the wolves, and other more obscure death curses that eviscerated them from within. When the wolves were dead around him, he found Hermione's crumpled, bloodied body, and something in his heart softened towards her. For the very first time in his life, he wasn't thinking as a wizard Prince that was cruelly cursed for one stupid mistake. No, he was thinking like a wizard who needed to protect his witch from harm.

He tucked his wand away in his robes, and gently bridal carried her back to Florian, who was waiting impatiently. He was stomping at the frost covered grounds, and he put her in front of them as they rode back to the castle. The wards did not trouble him further. Why would they, when he had the veela Princess in his arms?

He carried her up to the castle by hand, not with magic, and laid her on her bed. He collapsed beside her, just as wounded as her, and he slept the sleep of the utterly exhausted...

🌹🌹🌹

Severus

  
The outcast wizard Prince had noticed on the edge of the wards the sight of Hermione being taken away on a black unicorn. He had long since tried to stay out of the politics that had ruled his ancestors for centuries past. But he had seen through the cursed glamors surrounding the snake-like wizard that bridal carried Hermione to his unicorn, he knew his suspicions to be quite accurate.

He could do nothing now, but he vowed to get Hermione away from Prince Gaunt, and he had a feeling that the veela Queen would help him in this regard. He disapparated to the forbidden forest, and made his own unique journey into the veela realm to petition Queen Celesta to assist him in freeing Hermione from the cursed Prince's evil clutches...


	10. A Charming Bedside Manner

Tom

  
Princess Hermione lay in bed, and the cursed Prince looked over her. She looked so vulnerable, and helpless, and that made him feel tender towards her. Nagini slithered inside, and laid beside Hermione on the bed.

" _She's hurt really bad, Sire,"_ Nagini hissed sadly. " _You really should take care of her more. I know you care for her deep down."_

"I hardly think that is the case, Nagini," He denied. "We come from different worlds, and if she did not leave, nothing evil would have happened to her."

Nagini hissed angrily. " _Oh, really?! I happen to like this witch, and you were very rude and mean to her! She left her entire life behind, and you are supposed to be wooing her. If you're not careful, she will escape here again, and be with the Prince heir. I don't care what you have to do, but do it quickly! You will never win her heart acting the way you have been."_

Tom held Hermione's hand, and scanned her mind. She was scared, lonely, and she missed her lover, unknowing that he was of wizard royalty, albeit of a rogue branch of that family tree. Hermione stirred, and she murmured, "Severus..."

He released her hand, and stood up to pace about her room restlessly. Damn it! He had no right to pursue her, she belonged to another wizard in her heart; and yet, he had to somehow have this curse removed, and if he could not win her heart, he had to negotiate with Queen Celesta to have her remove the curse she placed on him to begin with.

He retired to the gardens, and tried to think on what to do for his situation. He hated groveling, it was the worst sort of humiliation on his part. But if that is what it took to restore his good looks, and kingdom, he would do it, and gladly.

He went back to his bedroom, and snapped his fingers. A dementor came at his summoning. "Make the preparations. I seek an audience with Queen Celesta."

"Yes, Sire. It will be done."  
"Then go."

The dementor departed, and he went back to Hermione. She was awake, and he bandaged her up with gentle gauze. "I see that you are awake," He said. "Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

Hermione scowled at him. "As if _you_ care. You should have left well enough alone. I no longer want to be here around you. This place is a prison. I have a life that I would prefer to live away from you."

Tom sat beside her on the edge of the bed. "A farmer? Toiling in the dirt until you find some peasant who will age you before your time with children? I think not. Your social station will not allow for it."

Hermione laughed, and winced from her tender ribs. "You're even more delusional than you look. I am the daughter of a poor apothecary, and that is all. What do you mean by my 'social station?' I do not follow."

Could it be possible that Lord Severus did not tell her? Or was he even aware of the truth himself? Either way, this was an interesting turn of events, indeed.

"Well, you certainly did not come here a blonde for one," He quipped. "Or that you now have violet eyes. Only the veela who cursed me looks like you, so it would follow that you share her blood...as her daughter. Princess Hermione."

She looked shocked. "I...When I touched the rose, I saw a crystal castle...Unicorns, fair elves, and a lady on a crystal throne. The vision told me that she was my mother, but it felt like she didn't want me to learn the truth. Why?"

"I can guess, but I don't know the whole truth," Tom guessed. "What I do know is that you are of a very ancient veela royal bloodline. Imagine my surprise when I had the veela Princess in my castle. She was not pleased, and she seemed not very keen to reverse the curse, just because of some stupid test."

"If you find it a stupid test, then you have learned nothing," Hermione argued. "But if she is my mother, maybe she can help you without you trying to woo me. I find it a distasteful prospect in any case."

"Are you sure? I was quite the catch before the curse," He said, grinning. "But of course, you would rather have a darker wizard Prince."

"I do have someone."  
"Ah. But he is in exile."  
"He seems happy there."

"I doubt that. But think on who you want, and do it quickly, because I am running out of time," He warned, rising from her bed.

He left her there, and he hoped that what he said intrigued her enough to at least help him, because if that was not the case, he was going to live the rest of his life as a snake faced monster; and that was something he could not afford. He would win her heart, or die trying, because no matter what the outcome of this curse, he was, indeed, running out of precious time...


	11. A Delicate Negotiation

Severus

  
The portal in the forbidden forest opened up easily enough. But that was not what had the exiled wizard Prince anxious. No, it was Hermione herself. He had long suspected that there was something not altogether human about Hermione Granger. She seemed too powerful, too gifted in all areas of magic, and he tested her very rigorously in magic far beyond the ordinary wizarding level, magic that is only taught to college level students. She did it all very naturally, but it wasn't always easy. Of course, she was fiercely intelligent, and that was saying something in his experience as a young teacher himself.

But what he did not plan on was falling in love with her. Before the exile, his mother had predicted that he would love a veela noble, and she would either be his salvation, or ruin. He did not want to believe in such superstition, but when the local apothecary, Jon Granger, found a veela baby on his doorstep, and he had used what magic he could to disillusion her true appearance from the world, well, such predictions were coming true.

He did not believe in coincidences. He was not a wizard that believed in them, nor did he entertain such nonsense. But he did love Hermione, he knew that with every fiber of his being from balls to bones.

"Who goes there?" He heard a guard demand in Quenya, or high elvish. "What is your name, dark wizard?"

"Severus Snape," He answered in perfect Quenya. Thank Merlin, for his early lessons. "I need to speak with your Queen Celesta. It concerns Princess Hermione."

The guard landed, and Severus bowed respectfully in front of the armored elf in front of him. The guard studied him, and said, "You bear the look of the Prince family. Are you of that number?"

"I am."

"Very well," The guard replied. "You may pass our borders, provided you do no harm to the people around you. You may apparate to the palace now."

The guard touched his mind, and gave him the location of the crystal palace where the royal veela court resided. He turned on the spot, and disapparated.

The crystal palace was heavily fortified, but they let him through the gates. The veelas and high elves looked down on him, of course, and it was intriguing to pretend to not understand what they were saying behind his back. In the throne room, like all of the palace, it was beautiful, and opulent in the most ethereal ways imaginable. Fairies gave their lights to the chandeliers above, and the crystalline chambers shone like the most perfect prisms around.

Queen Celesta sat upon her throne, and was dressed in a silvery gown and a cloak made of thousands of white bird feathers was draped around her shoulders. A diamond crown sat upon her wavy pearl blonde tresses, and she had the gaze of a Queen. Looking at her, Severus could see Hermione in the shape of her eyes, and lips, and it made him miss her all the more.

Music from skilled minstrels was playing in the background, and she rose her left hand, and the music ceased immediately.

"A mortal wizard comes among us, my fellow elves," Celesta declared. "Seeking my counsel. Come forward Severus Sebastian Snape, so that I may look upon my daughter's mentor, and tutor more clearly."

He walked forward, and she descended from her throne by flying. She landed gracefully, and she was almost as tall as him. She scanned his mind, and studied him thoroughly.

She looked sad then when she ceased scanning his mind. "Yes, I see why my daughter would give her heart to you. But I fail to see what this has to do with you beyond your obvious love for her."

He scowled. "She is a _prisoner_ in that castle! Why will you not have her freed? I know that you have some personal grievance with Prince Gaunt, but why would you want her with him? He is notoriously cold and cruel to even his closest allies."

Celesta smiled, but there was no warmth in it. "Oh, but see, dangling a possible love connection in front of his eyes is far more amusing than allowing him to be freed of his curse. Hermione was, how do you mortals say, in the wrong place at the wrong time? Yes, I believe that is the correct phrase."

"But she's your daughter!"  
"Ah. Yes, my only child."  
"Then why--"

Celesta looked around at her court, and said in Quenya, "Leave us. I would speak with the wizard alone."

The court cleared out quickly, and she put up very strong anti eavesdropping spells so that they would not be overheard. Her face went sad then, and he felt a measure of pity for her at that moment.

"Look around you, Lord Severus," Celesta said sadly. "I am surrounded by high elves who would like nothing more than to dethrone me for being with a wizard. I did not tell my counselors of your connection to my daughter, but you are knowledgeable enough about veela culture to understand that there are many elves who believe that we are thinning our magical bloodlines to even be intimate with humans who have magical cores within them. They see it as abominable, but I was young when I had my daughter, and Jon was kind. I struggled for many years to have a child with King Ares, not my mate, naturally, but he grew tired of trying for a child. Luckily, he died in the last wizarding war."

"My condolences."

Celesta chuckled. "Oh, he was hardly worthy to mourn over, being the womanizer he was. I chance met Jon Granger during Beltane when I decided to see the mortal world for the first time. It was instant love on his side of things, and I found him very kind and charming. I returned pregnant with his child, but when I gave birth, the midwives found out Hermione was only half veela. But I did not want to abandon my child, so I wrote Jon a letter, explaining that he was to glamor her, take care of her, and I would come for her later if I could. Of course, I did not know he had been unfaithful to his own wife, but the damage was already done, and the child was born."

"This does not absolve you of leaving your daughter in that castle," Severus said, pacing about the room. "I do not appreciate people being evasive in their answers."

Celesta nodded. "I can respect that. Very well, I will free her, but she will have the choice of who she wants. Are we agreed?"

Severus bowed. "Agreed. Far be it for me to force a witch to be with someone she does not wish to be with."

Celesta held out her hand. He took it, and they shook hands. But then she apparated with him away to the cursed Gaunt castle. It was dark, and forboding. Dementors surrounded him, but Celesta snapped her fingers. A bright shimmery light flowed from her fingers, and she threw it towards them. They chased after the light, and Celesta smiled.

"Draw your wand in case we are attacked again," She advised.

He did, and they approached the castle proper. Celesta opened the doors, and they went inside the foyer. " _Majesty, the Princess is...indisposed,"_ A huge anaconda hissed in a parseltongue that anyone could understand. " _She was wounded by the wolves that haunt these forests. Prince Tom saved her bravely. He is with her now."_

Celesta ran her hands over the snake, and she became an older Asian lady in a crisp housekeeper uniform.

"I...You restored me?! Why?"

"The time has come for restoration," Celesta announced. "Take us to my daughter immediately."

"Follow me," The housekeeper said. She gathered her skirts, and Severus and the veela Queen followed. When they arrived, they faced the cursed wizard Prince at long last, and everything hang in the balance...


	12. The Two Princes Meet

Tom

  
The cursed Prince turned around, and faced the Prince heir, and the veela Queen who originally cursed him to begin with.

He drew his wand, and said bitterly, "Hello, Lord Severus. Come to claim my throne? The Princess, perhaps?"

"And what do you know of her?" Severus challenged. "Her likes? Dislikes? You cannot answer, can you? No, you know nothing of her, save that you imprisoned her in this place of purgatory."

Severus's words hit him like a knife to his gut. Why did he feel this burden upon his heart? _Because you're growing to care for her, stupid!_ "She agreed to stay here in her father's place! She--"

"S--Severus? Mother??" Hermione called from her bed. The three magical people turned to face the veela Princess in her bed.

Hermione sat up, "What the blazes is going on here?"

Celesta went to her daughter, and she looked over her injuries. She healed her, and she whispered something in her ear. "Are you certain that you wish for me to do that?"

"Yes, I would see Prince Tom as he should be," Hermione decided. "Yes, he was immature and cruel to you, but you need to look past that if I am to decide who my mate is at last."

Celesta looked crestfallen, and she murmured a few magical words over him. He felt his features change back into his usual handsome features. Hermione gasped in shock. "May I speak with Prince Tom in private for a moment?"

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Severus asked. "He was known as a dangerous wizard in his time."

Hermione nodded. "Understood. I have to speak with him. We will speak in private soon."

Severus nodded. "I will hold you to that."

He strode out of the room, leaving him alone with Princess Hermione in his fully restored state at long last...

🌹🌹🌹

Hermione

  
I looked up at Prince Tom, and I was a bit entranced by his looks, I had to admit. My mother left the room with Severus, and we were alone. "You're cute. But you have done nothing to endear me to you, or my heart," I said.

"I saved your life!" Tom argued. "Those wolves would have torn you to shreds if I had not been there to save you."

I laughed. "Oh yes, one unselfish thing you have done. Please, your groveling is pathetic. You are pathetic, Tom. But if I have to determine this age old question, I suppose you must kiss me."

Tom looked at me like I was crazy. "You are really suggesting that I kiss you to help you decide what is really in your heart. Very well, let us get this over with."

Tom cradled my face in his hands, and his lips descended on mine. We kissed thoroughly, and there was heat and passion to it, but I felt...nothing. Nothing but the faintest bit of lust.

I drew away from him, and said, "I do not feel love for you, Tom. Oh, I think that I could desire you, and care for you in time. But I don't feel like I could ever fall in love with you."

There were actual tears running down his face, and he pointed his wand in my face. "Crucio!"

I fell down on the floor, screaming in agony. Severus burst in, and disarmed Tom. He pointed his wand at the villain, and cast the killing curse. The green magic emanated from his sleek black wand, and Prince Thomas Gaunt fell dead.

Severus picked me up in his arms, and laid me gently on my bed. Our eyes met, and I touched his cheek. "My Prince," I said softly. "Kiss me."

Severus lowered his lips to mine. Our tongues touched, and I felt that tidal pull of him being my mate washed over us both. "My Princess. Will you be that for me?"

I blushed. "Yes, now and forever."  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."

My mother appeared in the room, and she cleared her throat. Severus broke away from me, and she approached us. "Ahem. While I love witnessing young love at work, there is still the matter of your marriage."

I tried to sit up, but cried out in pain. "Ow. That crazy wanker really hurt my back when he put the torture curse on me."

Severus gently held me. "Don't try to move, darling. Heal her if you care anything for her."

My mother did, and when she was done, I sat up. My back felt a little sore, but I no less the worse for wear. It was only later did I realize that my back would never be the same again...

🌹🌹🌹

Preparations were made for the marriage of Severus Snape, and Princess Hermione. The wedding was both a grand spectacle, and a historical unification between the veela and wizarding realms.

In time, they had six children in total, and while marriage is never easy at all times, it was a true one indeed. They lived a long, and true life, and their love healed many a rift between the veela and wizarding world for life...

The End


	13. A Change Of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bonus Chapter and an alternate ending for those of my readers who wanted Hermione to end up with Prince Tom, instead of Severus. Enjoy!

Hermione

  
I woke up to Prince Tom beside my bed. He looked ugly, and snake faced, but I felt a tenderness towards him that I never expected to feel. "Thank you, for saving me. You really did not have to."

He lifted my hand to his lips, and for some reason I felt no revulsion in the act. "You're welcome," He said, letting my hand fall.

"Tom, it's alright," I said, reaching for his hand. "You showed me that you are more than this horrible glamor over you. Maybe there is hope for us yet."

Tom smiled, and kissed my forehead. "Yes, there is hope for us. I need to rest."

"As you wish, my Lady."

He left me to rest, but he came to me day after day as I healed up from my injuries. We became tender towards one another as time went on.

But it was when I healed up, we celebrated by having a personal ball between the two of us. I donned a golden gown, and wore a lovely updo that showcased my neck so that I could dance freely.

The ballroom was elegant, and the stars were shining through the French doors. The lighting was subdued, and perfect for a date.

Tom entered the ballroom, and dressed in a fashionable midnight blue suit. A casual observer would see a horrific, snake faced wizard, but I only saw Tom. He bowed as he approached me. I curtsied in response.

"My Lady."  
"My Lord."  
"Shall we dance?"  
I smiled. "Yes, we shall."

Tom pulled me close to him, and we began to waltz. I did not know the steps, but I followed his lead, and soon enough, we began to waltz as if we had been dancing together for years.

We soon shared a private, candlelit dinner, and we shared some funny anecdotes from our lives. "Will you join me out on the balcony?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Of course, but why?"  
"Just trust me."  
"Okay."

He held out his hand, and I took it. He led me out to the balcony, and I saw his surprise: a garden of winter roses. "Oh, Tom it's beautiful! Thank you, so much!"

Tom was looking at me, and as I was picking a rose, he wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my neck. "You are far more beautiful than any flower, any jewelry, or any castle. I...I think I love you."

I looked up at him, and all of my feelings for him rushed to the surface. "I...I love you too, Tom."

His lips crashed against mine, and as our lips met, the curse that kept him monstrous looking fell away, and when our eyes met again, we were both crying tears of joy.

"It's over!" We both said at the same time, and laughed.

The castle was being restored around us, and soon, we celebrated with the entire court present. The curse was over, our love was secure, and we were going to be married...

🌹🌹🌹

Three Months Later...

  
I slipped the ring on my new husband's finger, and as we shared a tender kiss before the royal court, the applause was thunderous.

"May I present King Thomas, and Queen Hermione Gaunt of England," The priest announced.

I saw Severus in the crowd, the Malfoys, and even though I loved my husband dearly, seeing the heartbreak in his eyes broke my heart. I realized that I would always love him deep down inside.

" _I'm sorry,"_ I said to him mentally. " _I will always love you_."

" _I will always love you as well_ ," Severus replied...

🌹🌹🌹

Nine Months Later...

The crying of a baby was shrill and most welcome as I laid back down against my pillows. My ladies cleaned up my baby, and placed...a boy with dark brown hair in my arms.

He had Tom's hair, and my features. He opened his eyes, and I tickled his little belly. He giggled. "Well, hello little Prince. How are you, my little love?"

My baby merely laughed in response. Tom came into our bedchambers, and he smiled warmly. "Is it a boy?"

I looked up at my handsome husband. "Yes, we have a boy. What will we call our little Prince?" I asked.

Tom looked at our son. "What was your father's name?"

"Jon."

Tom kissed our son's forehead. "Jon it is, I like it. Muggle Kings have had that name, so I think it fitting that a future wizard King possess that name as well."

We looked down at our new son, and took joy from seeing this new life before us. As I shared a kiss with my husband, there was the promise of many happy years together, and we would face all of them in this life together for the rest of our days...

And They Lived Happily Ever After...

The End


End file.
